I thought I lost you
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: An AU fluffy shot for Jate, Jack and Kate as many of us want to see them. Post-Island time, Post-flashfoward time.


_First time on a Jate shot, I hope you all like it, it's not beta-ed so please be patient with me : )_

_Please read and review : )

* * *

_

I thought I lost you… 

Dr. Jack Sephard entered his office; exhausted, after all those hours of operation to a young boy. He sat on his chair and rubbed his eyes with a low groan. He lifted his face from his hands and looked at a picture on his desk. Kate, from their vocations last year in Alps, it was their first time in an airplane after the crash and the months in the island. Kate's sight in her beautiful white, fluffy coat and her smile made Jack smile himself.

Four years before, the crash had happened and Jack could still remember every single bit of it. The monster, the hatch, the Others, his father's images, Claire being his sister, the danger, Sawyer. When they were finally rescued, only him, Kate, Sawyer, Rose, Claire, Aaron, Hurley, Sayid, Jin and Sun were alive and ready to return. The rest didn't make it or simply didn't accept to return in the real world. Jack knew people like John and Rousseau just couldn't come back; their destiny was in the Island. Shannon, Charlie, Boone, Libby, Anna Lucia and the rest who lost their lives, remained there, in the place of their end and atonement.

The people who accept to return and face the true world tried to be in touch. Kate faced the world and even if she had a physical attraction to Sawyer, when they returned, things were clear for all of them. Sawyer was meant to be alone and with Kate seeing clearly, she realized that her destiny brought her to Jack, the only one who knows and loves her more than anything. She loved him, she always did, but she was too afraid to dare to be with him, with Sawyer was easier, they were alike and could easily tear each other apart. Sawyer was the bad guy who runs away and never looks back, he is the guy who can love but never stick around and let be loved. But Jack, things were different with him, being with Jack meant she would face and forgive her own self. After a few months with Jack trying to get over everything alone and Kate hurting for being away from him, decisions were made and Kate broke up with Sawyer and found her way back to Jack. Sawyer accepted things with difficulty but at the end, he left and started from zero to find his own atonement.

Kate also faced the possibility of being in prison. But Jack didn't allow it, with the rest of the survivors he helped her by having lawyers and witnessing for her. The court decided based on her dramatic past with her parents and her true father and her time in the Island that she was already punished enough. Kate was free and Jack was finally able to move on, with her. And so they did. The first months were hard with all of the survivors trying to realize, to forget and to move on. Jack and Kate also helped Claire with Aaron and her grief for Charlie. And it was after a dinner with Jack's half-sister and Kate holding Aaron in her hug when Jack leaned and kissed her lips lightly, making her gasp and response. It was then Jack fell for Kate all over again, seeing her with Aaron in her arms, it was then he realized he wanted her with a child of their own in her hug.

Their relationship was soon known to everyone even if the couple tried to keep things quiet. The press calmed down after awhile and the survivors moved on. Kate, Hurley and Sayid became the official Godparents of Aaron and Rose, Claire and Jack became the Godparents for little Mei Shou, Sun and Jin's daughter. All that happened in the last four years. They all lived in Los Angeles now and a few times in a month they would end up in someone's house to catch up or just see each other, to make sure everyone is fine and sound after what they had been through.

Jack leaned back on his chair and sighted thinking of Kate. She had decided to be a painter, something she always wanted to be, Jack supported her as always did and in their new house, along with his office and an extra room for Claire and Aaron there was the "Artist's room" as Jack was calling the room she was painting in. They both were Godparents for their friends' children but soon, they would be parents for their own child. Kate was in her twenty third week and they were expecting a baby girl. They weren't sure about her name yet but Jack didn't really care, he had let it up on Kate. He just wanted to have this little girl with Kate, he needed to be with her like he needed to breath, and as Kate always said he'd be the best dad in the world, something nor hers nor his father ever was… They had decided to get married after the birth of their daughter and leave for a small trip to the Alps again. After the months in the Island both Kate and Jack preferred to visit mountains and cities than islands and seas…

A nock on the door pulled Jack out of his thoughts.

'Come in,' He said calmly and a young blonde woman entered the office. 'What is it, Emma?' Jack asked and looked at her.

'Dr. Sephard, your fiancée, they just brought her.' Emma said, Jack shot up from his chair and moved close to the young woman, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest.

'What happened?' He asked as he exited the office and looked around, Emma started walking to their right and he followed.

'She couldn't explain, she's crying and asking for you, I think she fell from some chair or something.' Emma said and Jack could only nod.

They moved inside the hospital until Emma stopped out of a room, Jack entered it and found three doctors around a bed and Kate on it crying and shouting. Jack moved close and took her hand, Kate saw him and tried to move closer to him but she was stopped by a doctor. Jack moved closer and kissed her lips and sweaty forehead.

'I'm so sorry, I was trying to reach a can of paint,' Kate said between sobs and gasps. Jack only nodded and looked at the doctors around him, one of them brought closer a monitor and Jack looked at Kate again.

'Love, you need to stay still so we can check on the little one, don't move, ok?' Jack asked as he cupped her face and brought it close to his.

'I'm sorry,' Kate uttered again as she nodded. Jack only kissed her lips and waited for the doctors to prepare Kate. He could hear his hear pounding in his ears and didn't want even to think about what could have happen to the baby. He hoped everything was fine, that was all he could do.

Everyone fell silent when the machine touched Kate's bare belly and both Jack and Kate pinned their eyes on the monitor. After a few seconds a fast, loud heartbeat filled the room and Kate burst to tears again, hugging Jack tightly no matter the gel or the rest around them. Jack hugged Kate back, he started kissing her neck and her hair, not realizing tears were escaping his own eyes, tears of happiness and relief. The doctors informed him about some extra tests and he only nodded as he still had Kate in his hug.

'I'm sorry, so sorry, I thought I lost her.' Kate said as two of the three doctors left and only one kept up with the tests, Jack smile and kissed her lips.

'It's ok, she's fine and I'm sure she won't keep hard feelings to her mommy. Just be careful, love.' Jack said and Kate nodded and new tears filled her eyes.

'Bloody hormones.' She murmured and they both chuckled relieved and happy. Jack smiled at Kate and captured her lips with his once more, Kate responded and they hugged. Jack slipped his hand down Kate's body and wiped the gel from her belly with a towel close to him. He broke the kiss and pecked Kate's forehead, he moved slowly down her body and brushed his unsaved cheek against Kate's belly, making her giggle.

'Hey you girl,' Jack whispered and kissed Kate's navel. Kate smiled at him and caressed his hair. Jack smiled and glanced up at Kate's beautiful eyes. He looked back at Kate's belly and spoke.

'For a moment, I thought I lost you.'

A/N:

_Mei means beautiful and __Shou__ means life._

_It was a AU shot and I hope you all liked it, please give me some __feedback :_


End file.
